This invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a vapor injection system for an internal combustion engine.
Water vapor injection of internal combustion engines is old, as evidenced by the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,603 issued Apr. 5, 1921.
However, in the injection of water vapor into the carburetors of internal combustion engines, water droplets of excessive size too often pass into the carburetor, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the engine. The smaller the droplets, the more readily the water will flash into superheated steam when the water vapor is introduced into the engine cylinders.